The present invention relates generally to rack-mounted computer assemblies and more specifically to a device for use with rack-mounted equipment.
Rack-mounted computer assemblies are typically utilized throughout the computer industry. FIG. 1 shows a conventional rack-mounted computer assembly configuration. The configuration comprises a first railing portion 10 and a second railing portion 11 directly opposite the first railing portion 10. The railing portions are coupled to a rack 12 wherein a computer assembly 14 is slidably mounted within the railing portions 10, 11.
Currently there are two types of rack mounting implementations, a square-hole implementation and a round-hole implementation. FIG. 2(a) shows the square-hole implementation 20. The square-hole implementation 20 includes a rack 12xe2x80x2 wherein the rack 12xe2x80x2 includes a plurality of square holes 26. Each of the plurality of square holes 26 are for receiving a nut assembly 21. The nut assembly 21 comprises a nut 22 wherein the nut 22 is attached to a coupling element 24. The coupling element 24 comprises locking elements 25 for locking the nut assembly 21 to the rack 12xe2x80x2 when coupling the nut assembly 21 to the rack 12xe2x80x2 as shown.
Please refer now to FIG. 2(b). FIG. 2(b) shows the round-hole implementation 50. The round-hole implementation 50 includes a rack 12xe2x80x3 wherein the rack 12xe2x80x3 includes a plurality of round holes 58. Each of the plurality of round holes 58 are for receiving a nut assembly 51. The nut assembly 51 comprises a nut 54 wherein the nut 54 is attached to a mounting clip 52. The mounting clip 52 also includes circular apertures 53, 56. (Not shown in the figure is a flange element that acts as a positioner when the assembly 51 is utilized in conjunction with the round-hole implementation 50.) Accordingly, the nut assembly 51 is clipped to the rack 12xe2x80x3 as shown thereby allowing threaded fasteners to be utilized to couple computer equipment to the rack 12xe2x80x3.
Because computer manufacturers utilize both square-hole and round-hole type rack configurations, both types of nut assemblies 21, 51 must be supplied with computer products/rack mounted equipment in order to properly accommodate each type of rack configuration. Consequently, whichever type of nut assembly that is not needed, is subsequently discarded. This is an extremely wasteful process.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that accommodates both types of configurations. The device should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to current technology. The present invention addresses such a need.
A device for use with rack-mounted equipment is disclosed. The device comprises a threaded portion and a clip element coupled to the threaded portion whereby the device is capable of being utilized in conjunction with a plurality of rack configurations.
Through the use of the present invention, both square-hole and round-hole rack configurations can be accommodated with one device. This results in a significant reduction in the cost of computer/rack-mounted equipment.